This invention relates to assistive devices and more particularly to a portable device useful for increasing the comfort and stability of a passenger in an automobile.
There are many different types of portable assistive devices developed for use with an automobile or other vehicle having a passenger cabin. Certain of these devices were developed to increase the storage or moving capacity of a vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,594 issued to Parks teaches an anchor strap system for use in securing an object to the outside of a car. (See FIG. 1) This invention takes advantage of the automobile door frame and locates the anchor portion of the strap system inside the vehicle. The anchor end of the device described is held in place by and between the upper portion of the door and the door frame of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,836 issued to Waddell describes another system useful for attaching objects to the roof of the car. (See FIG. 2) As described, the anchor portion of Waddell's invention sits entirely between the upper section of the vehicles door and the frame of the vehicle. Both systems do not teach an apparatus useful in the support of someone inside the vehicle. Furthermore, the system taught by Parks is limited because the components must fit into the door frame of the vehicle. Given the wide array of vehicles available on the market today, this anchoring system is unlikely to meet any sort “one size fits all” type requirement necessary for maximum utility.
Another type of assistive device for use in a vehicle is as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,451 issued to Thomas and U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,292 issued to Horne. (See FIGS. 3 and 4, respectively) Both patents describe apparatuses that may be used to provide arm rests for passengers inside the vehicle and adjacent the vehicle door. Both patents also describe systems using anchoring systems that fasten between the door frame and the window frame within the door frame. The problem associated with these systems center around the obstruction typically caused by the way the described apparatuses are anchored to the automobile. As described the devices use similar variations of a narrow hook-like feature to connect the device to the window frame and anchor the device between the window of the door and inner body compartments. This method of fixation to the vehicle interior is likely to mar the interior of the vehicle. Additionally, when fixed between the window frame and inner body compartments, it becomes semi-permanent reducing the users ability to move the device between vehicles.
A hybrid passenger support system marketed as a “Car Caddy” also bears consideration and is shown in FIG. 5. This device supports a user as the user exits the vehicle. The anchor system for this device is inserted into and looped between the window and the door frame of the automobile. The disadvantages of this system are that it's anchoring system loops around the window frame thus obstructing the user's use of the window.